Amour a peine perdu
by Axy Gryffondor
Summary: Amour a peine perdu , Harry/Hermione , chapitre unique *REVIEW PLEASE*


Titre : Amour a peine perdu  
  
Couple : Harry/Hermione  
  
Chapitre unique  
----------------------  
Harry avait 17 ans , mais Hermione ne le remarquait toujours pas , il la regardait tout le temps intensement , dès qu'il   
parlait avec elle , il rougissait   
  
Hermione , il ne pensait qu'a elle , Harry pensait toujours a la joie de vivre avec Hermione   
Harry tourner tout le temps autour d'Hermione , Harry se dit que c'etait perdu , Hermione le remarquerait jamais  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry etait entrain d'écrire dans son journal intime , tout les soirs , il ecrivait , tous se que faisait lui et Hermione,  
il lut se qu'il avait ecris :  
  
"Tu es la flamme de mon coeur ,  
Je t'aime ,  
Mais que faire ,   
Si tu ne me regarde meme pas ,  
Je passe la journee a te regarder ,  
Tu me remarque meme pas ,  
Tu es la flamme de mon coeur ,  
Et le soleil de mon obscurité ,   
Je t'aimerais , pour toujours et pour la vie , je t'aimerais ,   
Hermione Laura Granger"  
  
Harry , chaque jour , il l'aimait encore plus mais Hermione ne le remarquait meme pas ,   
elle s'interessait presque pas a Harry , elle ne le regardait jamais ,   
mais que faire lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un , alors que lui nous aime pas   
  
Harry se dit qu'elle devait l'aimait , peut etre , la flamme d'espoir etait presque entrain de s'eteindre  
Si cette flamme s'eteindrait , il la regarderait meme plus , il l'aimerait plus   
  
Harry ecrivait encore :   
  
"Est ce vrai que la lune porte chance?  
Est ce vrai?  
Je ne sais pas  
Je le saurais peut etre jamais   
Ou ce soir   
Ce soir  
Serait la pleine lune  
La lune"  
  
Harry descendit , il trouva une personne sur un canape , l'air fatigué et légèrement inquiète , cette personne , etait   
perdu dans ses pensee , Harry lui fit retrouver realité , mais en la secouant , Harry remarqua que cette personne etait   
Hermione  
  
Harry rougissa en regardant Hermione , Harry croisa son regard et regarda ses beaux yeux marrons , Hermione , quand a elle  
revela sa tete , et regarda les yeux d'Harry , elle etait déjà perdu dans la beauté des yeux emeraude d'Harry  
  
Harry enleva son regard de celui d'Hermione puis rougissa , il etait tout rouge et bafouilla :  
  
-Que fait tu la , Hermione ? dit t-il en essayant de cacher sa gene  
  
Hermione , qui avait remarque que Harry avait le teint rouge , dit :  
  
-Je pense , dit t-elle   
  
Harry lui regardait ses beau cheveux marrons , il etait d'un pur brun   
  
-Et toi , ajouta t-elle  
  
-Pareille que toi , dit il  
  
-Tu penses a qui , a , Cho Chang ?  
  
Il allait repondre quand elle ajouta  
  
-C'est normal , tu l'aime  
  
Harry secoua la tete negativement  
  
-Tu penses a qui , toi , Viktor Krum ?  
  
-KRUM ? Ca fait depuis la 5eme annee que je l'ai pas vu et il a deja une petite amie , dit t-elle  
  
Harry n'ecoutait pas , il regardait les yeux d'Hermione , ses yeux marron  
  
Hermione , qui avait vu que Harry n'ecoutait pas , croisa a nouveau son regard , mais aucun des deux ne fit rien pour   
detourner leur regards , tout l'ai deux , se regardait , Harry trouva la force de detourner leur regard , tourna les yeux   
vers le sol , tout les deux etaient tres genes , c'etait comme si il venait de devoiler leur secret dans les yeux de leur  
ami  
  
Hermione murmura t-elle :   
  
-Je t'aime  
  
Harry entendut ce qu'avait dit Hermione , Hermione , quant a elle , croyais que Harry ne l'avait pas entendu , mais Harry  
l'avait entendu ,il ne revait pas , dans la tête de Harry , se repetait les murmures de Hermione "Je t'aime"  
  
Il murmura finalement :  
  
-Moi aussi , je t'aime  
  
Hermione tourna les yeux vers ceux de Harry , son visage etait mi-surprise mi-joyeuse  
  
Harry sentit la flamme de son coeur et la flamme d'amour qu'il avait pour Hermione se rallumer , elle etait pleine de   
ressource , comme si un volcan l'avait rallumer  
  
Harry sentit une force invisible a l'approchait de Hermione , Hermione aussi , etait pousser par une force invisible  
  
Leur bouche n'etait qu'a quelque minuscule centimetre , quand Harry brisa cet centimetre , il embrassa Hermione , Harry   
n'avais jamais eu cette sensation de bonheur , les levres d'Hermione etait douces et sucrees , Harry ouvrit la bouche pour  
permettre a leur langue de se faufiler   
  
Finalement , le manque d'air les fit se separer , Harry et Hermione avait les joues gonflees et rouge   
  
-Je t'aime Mione , dit Harry  
  
-Moi aussi , Harry , dit Hermione  
  
Harry monta se coucher et dit :   
  
-Bonne nuit , Mione , je t'aime  
  
Hermione fit pareille et alla dans son dortoir  
  
Tout les deux avait enfin exprime leur sentiment , il etait heureux  
  
Et demain serai un nouveau jour  
  
Harry et Hermione , etait devenu grand en une soiree 


End file.
